


The True Bikers

by silverseed



Series: Discovering yourself [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And Harry!Skull can SENSE Them, But That Doesn't Mean There Are Not SHENANIGANS, Did Someone Say Crack?, Gen, Potter Luck Can't Affect Its Descendants Anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverseed/pseuds/silverseed
Summary: When you are famous, someone is going to try and ride your coattails. Harry knew this. He foolishly forgot it applied to his identity as Skull as well





	The True Bikers

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad about discarding this group so soon when they had so much potential to become a running joke, so in the end this omake slipped into my plans without me even realizing. *Somewhere in Europe, Harry!Skull feels his eye twitch and the urge to scream*

Tadashi looked at the skeptical rookie with an amused quirk in his mouth. Lots of their new recruits were like this. They came looking for people to help them get started on the Path of a True Biker, but didn't really believe the rumors about their group.

"I don't know, it's really farfetched. Did it really happen the way you are telling it?" Such a suspicious child. Tadashi let his grin grow and made an expansive gesture towards the TV at the end of the bar.

"Take a look for yourself. On his helmet, see? It's our insignia"

The kid's eyes, predicatably, grew to the size of dinner plates when he caught sight of the detail. Almost immediately, his skeptical expression changed into a starry-eyed look Tadashi was becoming more and more accustomed to as of late.

"It's really true! The Greatest Biker, Skull-sama... was part of your group!"

Tadashi rearranged his smug expression into an appropriately grave and proud one. He didn't know why their leader had tricked the rude _gaijin_ that showed no respect for them into getting a helmet with their insignia, but it was certainly paying off now.

**Author's Note:**

> I named my OC Tadashi in honor of the Big Hero Six character. Mainly because he was always the Good, Responsible and Kind older brother in the movie and I thought that he deserved to be a little shit to someone


End file.
